


Manners and Mannerism

by thescientificromantic



Series: Ouran Ordeals [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescientificromantic/pseuds/thescientificromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to the ending of the bedroom scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners and Mannerism

"You weren't so naive to think someone's sex didn't matter, were you?"  
Kyouya stared into Haruhi's eyes with intense lust, but not malice. He was trying to show her Tamaki's point by being the bad guy, he'd never go through with it though; that disappointed her greatly. But she had always been independent and had learnt over the years that if you wanted something done you had to do it yourself, so she did.

Haruhi pushed Kyouya off of her and pinned him down to the bed, the covers a lake of creases surrounding them. She could just make out his face in the dark room: surprised. This was the first time she had seen Kyoya caught off guard, the calm and collected mannerism he usually had was gone.  
"Of course, Kyoya. Sex does matter." She purred into his ear.  
That was it for Kyouya, she knew. She could feel the hardness of his cock against her now; she had him.  
Before she could make another move Kyoya was ripping her dress off and planting a trail of kisses across her chest and neck. A gasp escape her and they both knew she was now Kyouya's to torment. He was never going to let her hold the power for long.

He put his mouth to hers whilst sliding his arms around her and unhooking her bra; there was no messing around with this guy. Kyouya sucked and kissed her breasts whilst rubbing over the thin cotton of her underwear, stimulating her clitoris, resulting in more and more sighs and groans escaping Haruhi's mouth as she gave up on her attempts to detain them. 

Suddenly, Kyouya yanked off the only piece of clothing left protecting her innocence whilst lifting her off of him and throwing her onto the bed. Haruhi was now truly defenceless against him, naked and completely open. She didn't trust him at all but she didn't care. This was passion and all she wanted in this instance was him inside of her.

As if he had read her thoughts, Kyouya unbuckled his belt and sent his trousers and boxers towards his ankles revealing the swell of his manhood. He didn't move at first, he just stared into her eyes with a wild look in his eye and a menacing smirk on his mouth whilst standing over her, inches away from touching.  
"Is this what you want, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, breaking the intensity of the stare. There was a mischievous air to his question.  
"Yes." She replied desperately, giving away far more than she would have likes.  
"Then beg for it." So this was the game he was playing. Of course he'd have to humiliate her, he was in control here and he wasn't about to let her forget it.  
"Please... Give it to me" she begged. She was so aroused now, she couldn't handle the torment anymore.  
He didn't move.  
"Please, Kyouya-Sempai. Plea-" He shoved himself inside her, causing Haruhi to scream. He didn't make any movement until she was recovered from the shock. With a curt nod, she urged him to continue and he obliged.  
He started of slow, easing into it, working out a rhythm. Cool and collected. That is until the thrust became quicker and more vigorous.

She could see the gleam of sweat over his brow and hear his grunts over her moans each time he thrust into her. She was so close, she could feel it. Haruhi couldn't tell where she started and he began, all she felt was pure bliss within reach. Closer. Closer. 

Just before she reached her climax, Kyouya pulled her up by her hair, pulling out of her vagina and into her mouth, ejaculating down the back of her throat.

"Kyouya, do you have any loti-," asked Tamaki.


End file.
